Todo por un sombrero
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una pequeña reseña sobre la vida de Albus Severus Potter desde el momento en que es elegido en Slytherin hasta su vida adulta. Atención: Mención de varias parejas tanto hetero como homo, lenguaje adulto, infidelidad e incesto. One Shot. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos. He aquí un Nuevo One Shot sobre Harry Potter pero esta vez centrado en Albus Severus Potter y la próxima generación.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer:<strong> Todo le pertence a J.K. Rowling. Yo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Todo por un Sombrero"<strong>

_Harry Potter One Shot_

_By Spidey_Legend_

Creado y Finalizado: 12/10/2014

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>lbus Severus Potter supo casi desde el principio que las cosas no saldrían como sus padres lo habían planeado.

Claramente nunca nadie pensó que él fuera escogido para la Casa Slytherin.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando su prima Rose Weasley también.

Aún recordaba como su tío Ron le había gritado a Rose en las navidades que era un decepción cuando fue escogida para Slytherin.

Aparentemente todavía no se había recuperado que sus primas Molly y Lucy, hijas de su tío Percy fueron escogidas para Ravenclaw.

Una vez su padre le había dicho que no veía cual era el problema.

Sus primas Victoire y Dominique eran Gryffindor. Su primo Louis todavía no asistía Hogwarts.

Fred y Roxanne también eran Gryffindor. Lo mismo que James en su momento. Así que luego del sorteo de ellos, solo quedaba Lily y Hugo a quienes en ocasiones les exigía que fuesen elegidos para Gryffindor o seían desheredados.

Afotunadamente su madre y su tía Hermione le propinaron una colleja por sus tonterías.

Eso lo calmó durante unos años.

Al menos hasta que él y Rose se hicieron amigos de Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus sabía que lo mejor no era describir aquellas discusiones.

Albus pudo notar como se fue en desmadre y las discusiones entre su tío Ron y su tía Hermione se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y violentas.

Finalmente cuando Albus llegó a su sexto año, la gota rebasó el vaso.

Su tío Ron comenzó a acusar a su tía Hermione de estar engañándole y de descuidar sus deberes como madre por tanto trabajo y como consecuencia que sus hijos no eran Gryffindor como unos verdaderos Weasley.

Al parecer Louis y Lily fueron a Gryffindor pero Hugo se convirtió en el primer Hufflepuff.

Ni siquiera el bromista James y los pesados de Fred y Roxanne entendían el enojo de su tío.

Todo por un estúpido sombrero que elegía casas para los estudiantes.

Su tía Hermione pidió el divorcio y abandonó la casa de Ron. Rose y Hugo eligieron estar con ella pero generalmente pasaban tiempo con la abuela y con tía Fleur.

Prima Victoire una vez me tradujo lo que tía Fleur le dijo a Ron. Solo digamos que los insultos en francés debían ser irrepetibles.

Según averiguó tío Bill, Ron no pareció muy afectado. A los dos meses del divorcio más escandaloso de la historia de Hogwarts, ya se encontraba saliendo con su antigua novia Lavender Brown.

Tía Hermione estaba furiosa pero simplemente se dedicó a su trabajo y según varias personas importantes, apuntaba a ser la próxima Ministra de Magia.

Pocos dudaban de su capacidad y se hablaba que Kingsley Shackebolt tenía ganas de retirarse.

En cuanto a mí, yo seguí con mis estudios y mi sueño de convertirme en un maestro de pociones.

También pude averiguar que a Rose le fascinaba la investigación en hechizos y nuevas formas de combatir las artes oscuras.

Tenía que sonreír a ello. Rose era tan capaz como su madre.

Lo único que me chocó un poco fue la tan obvia relación entre Rose y Scorpius.

Era mi prima favorita con mi mejor amigo. Prima Dominique me dijo que había cosas que nunca entendería.

Igual, creo que se refería a Lily y a Severus.

Severus Lucius Malfoy era el hermano menor de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy un Slytherin de pies a cabeza pero por alguna razón Lily lo adoraba y a pesar de ser una Gryffindor y él un engreído, se llevaban absolutamente bien.

Mi papá aún no me dice porque esa relación. Un día tío George me lo dijo. Son los nombres. Son especiales.

Tras el divorcio de tío Ron y tía Hermione, pocas veces pude verlo pero pude enterarme que se casó con esa chica Lavender. Al menos por tres años hasta que descubrió que era infértil y la dejó.

Según las últimas noticias, tío Ron aún buscaba una nueva señora Weasley pero aún no había tenido éxito. Se que mi papá trató varias veces que se reconciliara con tía Hermione.

Sin embargo, nada salió como pensaba cuando tía Hermione anunció a la familia que ya tenía pareja. Al principio estábamos extasiados para saber quien la había cautivado.

El shock fue total cuando nos presentó a una hermosa muchacha de su misma edad con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Tenía que admitir que era tan hermosa como tía Fleur y prima Victoire.

Su nombre era Daphne Greengrass y era una antigua Slytherin y para colmo era la tía de Scorpius por parte de su madre Astoria.

Aparentemente se reencontraron en el ministerio. Daphne fue asignada en el departamento donde trabajaba Hermione y tras trabajar en forma excelente por mucho tiempo, se dieron cuenta que albergaban sentimientos románticos.

Hermione le había contado su experiencia como Ron y Daphne sobre su pasado con su amiga de la infancia y amante Tracey Davis quien lamentablemente había fallecido de Dragonpox.

El anuncio de la boda de ambas causó un revuelo. Hermione y Daphne era la primera pareja de homosexuales que se casaban en la historia de Gran Bretaña.

El revuelo fue tal que incluso hubo amenazas de muerte.

Uno de ellos fue de una muchacha llamada Pansy Parkinson quien intentó asesinar a Daphne porque la consideraba una traidora. Afortunadamente el ataque fue socavado y la mujer fue enviada a Azkaban.

Lo último que supe de tío Ron es que se mudó a Rumania para vivir con tío Charlie. La verdad que dejé de preocuparme hace mucho tiempo. Su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

Además tenía cosas más importantes como la boda entre mi prima Victoire con el ahijado de mi padre Teddy Lupin.

Y por supuesto como sobrellevar el hecho que me besé con mi prima Dominique en los labios mientras estábamos en la fiesta de Scorpius.

A pesar que tanto Rose como Lily nos descubrieron, pude comprar tiempo ya que sinó tendrían que explicar sus respectivos noviazgos con Scorpius y Severus.

A veces resultaba ser muy bueno el tener características Slytherins.

Sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo no pude evitarlo. Me sentía atraído hacia Dominique y ella correspondió esos sentimientos.

En ocasiones solíamos escabullirnos en la sala de menesteres si estábamos en Hogwarts o a los jardines cuando estábamos en alguna reunión familiar.

Por ahora era simplemente besos y como los dos podíamos pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando finalmente estábamos listos para decirle a nuestra familia, decidimos primero consultarlo con tía Hermione y con tía Daphne ya que su matrimonio había sido único y por eso queríamos la opinión de ellas.

Dominique me había dicho que en la antigüedad, era común los matrimonios entre miembros de la misma familia siendo los Gaunt, los Yaxley y los Black los más propensos a ellos.

Yo dije que no había porque temer y por ello decidimos anunciarlo en mi cumpleaños.

Tal vez no el mejor momento pero tendríamos a toda la familia junta.

Mi única duda y la de Dominique también es que a nadie se le ocurriese decir que la razón es porque yo soy un Slytherin.

Siempre me molestó la idea que todo sea a causa de un sombrero.

Una verdadera estupidez.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**FIN**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, hasta ahí llegó todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
